Men of Steel
by Safer Alexander
Summary: The hope of the cosmos lies in the hands of two men. The last of their kind, these two warriors must band together and discover their legacy if they are ever to make a difference. By humanity, they are dubbed, Men of Steel.


The end draws near.

Bardock, the last known existing Saiyan and survivor of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, runs across the crystal-like world of Krypton.

After the intergalactic tyrant Frieza purged his home planet and completely eradicated his race, Bardock swore on his mate's honor that he would live to fight another day. Now the same exact scenario is horribly being repeated; his home is being threatened with destruction again, and he is powerless to stop it.

Now, a mass hysteria has fallen over the Kryptonian people as they attempt to flee for their lives. However, Bardock's thoughts are concentrated solely on his wife and children, with whom he runs with unfathomable urgency.

"_Please visions do not fail me now"_

Eventually he reaches his wife's laboratory, and rushes inside.

"Bardock!"

"Lara!"

The two engage in a passionate kiss and reciprocate a hug. Bardock fears letting go too soon.

"There is nothing we can do Bardock. The planet eater approaches! Krypton is finished as we know it!"

Bardock sighs and turns around, "I know. I attempt to start anew and again…. my entire existence is taken from me."

The psychic Saiyan walks across the room and approaches two crystalline cribs. He watches the two sleeping infants with a sad smile on his countenance.

"But, even at the precipice of defeat Lara, we still have hope".

Suddenly, large tremors shake the entirety of the planet and the building itself slowly begins to collapse. One of the twins awakens and begins to cry hysterically.

Bardock turns and hastily approaches Lara. Placing his hands on her shoulders he exclaims, "Lara! Place Kal-El and Gouku in the escape shuttle! They must carry on our legacy!"

Lara nods in complete understanding. She shouts among the quakes, "What about you!?"

Bardock clenches his fists, "No more running. It's time I face this son of a bitch myself! You get in another escape pod and leave the planet. I have to try one last time".

Lara vigorously shakes her head, "NO! I'm coming with you!"

The Saiyan narrows his eyes sadly, "Lara you can-"

"I'm not losing you like I lost Jor-El!"

Bardock's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Tears begin to well up in the eyes of the beautiful Kryptonian scientist, "We are in this together my love. Please take me with you!"

The psychic Saiyan sighs in defeat before an amused smile sets in, "_Jor-El…. I promised I would protect the woman you love, and I will. Because I love her with every ounce of my being…"_

"Very well. But we must go now! Quickly, place them in the pod and send them to Earth!"

The scientist nods and rushes over to her two new borns. She places both of them in each arm comfortingly and hushes the crying Gouku. Kal-El stares into his mother's eyes before smiling and giggling. Lara smiles in return and runs over to the escape shuttle. She then proceeds to lift the door and place the two inside.

"Goodbye my sons." She kisses both of them on their cheek and closes the lid. The two infants watch with fascination behind the glass window of the door, completely oblivious to the situation.

Lara inputs the designated code at a fast pace and robotic voice emanates from the machine in response.

"SELECTING DESTINATION…. DESTINATION CONFIRMED, PLANET EARTH."

The shuttle's engines rev to life as the machine prepares to take off. Lara never breaks eye contact with his sons as they begin to ascend into the sky. By now the skies of the beautiful Krypton glow dark red, and the land begins to collapse in on itself. The Kryptonian scientist watches with a sad smile on her face as tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Live on, and one day you can end this nightmare…"

The shuttle eventually gathers speed and blasts off fully into the sky. Bardock and Lara appear as mere specks to the half-saiyan half-kryptonians' eyes. They are seen drawn together in a hug and then flying away to meet their fate.

Kal-El and Gouku eventually lose sight of them, and the only sight now that remains is the planet itself; opaque and beautiful in regions but coated in a dark looming shadow. Eventually, gases enter the ship, and the two newborns are lulled into sleep by the sound of the engines.

_Author's Notes:_ **Wasup guys? I bet no one expected a story like this to be floating around here did they? Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and what better way to bring all the Goku and Superman fans together? Especially after the results of the Death Battle between the two. I honestly could care less about that but there is something you should know. **

**Bardock's existence on the Planet Krypton has made a massive amount of difference in this world. The enemies that Kal-El and Gouku will face in the future are going to be alot tougher considering that they have been given a substantial power boost from mixed blood. **

**Lastly, this will take place in Kal's universe. Modern day society, but DBZ characters WILL be in it so don't worry about that. If you are turned off by it, I ask that you at least give it a chance. It's a very fun concept to work with, and something completely original.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Safer**

**P.S.**

_**Power Levels**_

**Bardock - 27,000,000**

**Lara - 22,000,000**

**Gouku - 50,000**

**Kal-El - 50,000**

**Frieza - ?**

**The Planet Eater - !?**


End file.
